This study is to investigate: a) Correlation between clinical response and plasma levels of chlorpromazine. b) Plasma levels of chlorpromazine in patients with and without anticholinergics. c) Plasma levels of chlorpromazine when given alone and when given with trifluoperazine or other phenothiazines. d) Plasma levels of chlorpromazine in patients with and without electro-convulsive shock. Study will be conducted in a double blind fashion. Assay of chlorpromazine will be by GLC technique developed in our laboratory; the clinical testing will be conducted by standard interview procedure and rating will be accomplished the Brief Psychiatric Rating Scale (BPRS). Total BPRS scores and individual symptom changes will be evaluated through the use of bivariate and multivariate (e.g. discriminant function) analysis.